Nah
by Violetrose93
Summary: May and Drew are trying to relax on the beach, but their peaceful day is interrupted by Harley. After almost drowning May, Harley proceeds to stalk the couple. But when he accidentally overhears their breakup, what will he do? Contestshipping oneshot.


Since I can't go to the beach right now, May and Drew might as well get to. Please review!

May laughed as she spun around, reveling in the feel of the summer air on her skin. After spending so much time in Sinnoh, it felt good to be back in Hoenn. May inhaled deeply and suddenly she was ten years old again, starting off on her first adventure.

_Time really flies when you're not paying attention_, May thought, flopping onto the grass. The clouds over head were perfect white blobs, snowy white against a sky so blue it hurt to look at it.

May ran her hands over the grass, loving the way the soft blades felt against her fingertips. Below her, the lawn sloped down gradually until it met the beach. Waves crashed against the sand, blue-green water meeting the sun-bleached expanse of soft, golden hills. She closed her eyes, taking in the calming sounds of the sea rushing below her.

"You are about the laziest person I've ever met," a sarcastic voice broke into May's paradise. She opened one eye in annoyance.

"I'm relaxing, Drew. You should try it sometime. Maybe you wouldn't be so uptight," May said loftily, closing her eyes again.

Drew didn't say anything else. Instead, he upended a bucket of seawater onto her. May screeched as she leapt to her feet, shoving her sopping hair out of her eyes. Drew, who had already put considerable distance between them, was doubled over laughing.

"I will _kill_ you," May growled, tearing after him. Drew yelled and made for the water, knowing he'd never outrun May on land.

"You're lucky I was already wearing a bathing suit," she yelled, wincing as her bare feet hit the burning sand. "Otherwise I would have to kill you twice!"

Drew laughed as he dove into the water, disappearing beneath teh waves. May went in after him, although she quickly realized he was a faster swimmer.

"Dammit," May said, treading water. Drew turned around and shot her a triumphant grin.

"What's wrong, May?" Drew asked teasingly.

May was about to answer when she was suddenly jerked under the water. She screamed as she clawed her way back to the surface, but was just as easily dragged back under.

"May!" Drew shouted, swimming crazily toward her. May kicked and struggled, but whatever had a hold of her leg wouldn't let go. Finally, May felt her foot connect with something hard, and the grip loosened. She shot to the surface just as Drew reached her.

"What happened?" Drew yelled, grabbing May's arm, as if to keep her afloat. May was still coughing and sputtering from being submerged and couldn't answer.

She didn't need to, however, because at that exact moment, the perpetrator surfaced, his long purple hair floating out in all directions.

"Surprise!" Harley yelled. May went into another a coughing fit, and Drew grabbed him by his girly hair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Drew demanded, shaking Harley.

"Why, I just wanted to say hello to two of my favorite people in the whole world!" Harley exclaimed, beaming at each of them. He delicately extricated his hair from Drew's fist, while Drew just continued to glare at him.

"Not . . . cool . . . Harley," May gasped, shuddering. Even if she hadn't been in any real danger, she still hadn't been able to breathe, which is about the worst feeling in the world.

"Oh, relax hon, I was just playing," Harley drawled, reclining backwards into the water. His feet came up around May's face. His bright purple toenails sent May into another coughing fit, although this one might not have been entirely organic.

"Come on, May, let's get out of here before Harley tries to drown us again," Drew growled, taking May's hand and leading her out of the water.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Harley trilled, following them out. "You're holding hands! Are you two finally dating?"

"None of your business," Drew said brusquely, although May blushed.

"Oh, you _are_!" Harley looked like he had just won the lottery. "Everyone will be so happy. In fact, I'd better go call the magazines now!"

"No!" May and Drew both yelled, exchanging a somewhat embarrassed look.

"Why not? You two are just the absolute cutest," Harley gushed. Now that they were out of the water, his bathing suit was in full view. It was, like his normal clothing, modeled after a Cacturne. It was also a two piece.

Drew and May looked at each other again, and an understanding seemed to pass between them. Drew sighed.

"Okay, theoretically, if we _were_ dating, we would still be rivals, right? And so we'd want to keep the relationship a secret, so no one said we let the other off easy when we battle each other."

Harley nodded. "Well, that makes sense," he said, his voice so shrill it made May cringe.

"Take it down a notch, Harley, okay?" May asked, rubbing her temples. "I have a headache."

"Probably from lack of oxygen to the brain," Drew muttered, shooting a dark glare at Harley.

"Well, I have to go now! Lot's to do, you know!" Harley called as he skipped, yes, _skipped_, away. May and Drew looked at each other.

"Gay pansy," they both said in unison.

Later, Harley hunched in the bushes behind May and Drew's campsite, watching them talk. May seemed rather subdued after the near drowning, and Drew's voice was short and curt.

Finally, he snapped, "I don't care May. Just do what you want!"

"Well, sorry," May yelled, jumping to her feet. "Maybe next I won't even bother to ask your opinion."

"You never do anyway! Why's now any different?"

"You're such a jerk!"

"You know what? I'm done," Drew yelled, stomping away. "It's over, May. We're over."

Harley gasped, falling backwards. The beautiful image he'd conjured up in his mind of May and Drew together shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Tearfully, Harley stood up and made his way back to town, his daydreams strewn around his perfectly pedicured feet.

On the beach, May and Drew waited, listening to the sounds of Harley running away.

"Do you think he bought it?" May asked hopefully.

Drew shrugged as he came back and sat on the beach blanket.

"From the sound of him sobbing, I'd say yes."

May giggled and asked, "Just do whatever you want? Where'd that some from?"

"My aunt used to yell that at my uncle," Drew replied, rolling his eyes. He put an arm around May. She leaned into his body and tilted her head up to give him a kiss.

"I probably should feel a little guilty, but . . ."

"Nah," Drew teased, kissing her back.

Oh, Harley. Anyway, at the very least I hope this made you laugh. Please review!


End file.
